monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevve
Nevve is a songwriting and vocal project based in Los Angeles, CA. It consists of multiple songwriters as well as vocalists. They made their debut on Monstercat in 2017, with the song Jump by DROELOE. Their identity has not been publicly announced, but can be found on writing credits on songs. Current vocalists Lindsay Vinarsky: Lindsay Vinarsky is a vocalist who has worked with producers within the Trance, Electronic, and Pop scenes. She is also active on Monstercat under the alias Elle Vee. Her Nevve debut was in 2019 with the track "Freefall" by Ferry Corsten. Michelle Buzz: '' Michelle Buzz is a vocalist from Los Angeles, CA. She also released music under her name. Her Nevve debut was also in 2019 with the track "Another Day" by Dabin and Inukshuk. ''Keeley Bumford: Keeley Bumford is a vocalist, voice actor, and composer from Los Angeles, CA. She has been the vocalist on songs for Nevve since 2016. She also releases music under her other aliases, "Dresage" and "More Giraffes." Julia Thompson: Julia Thompson is a singer and songwriter from Cleveland, Ohio. Her Nevve debut as a vocalist was in 2019. Songwriters Henri Lanz, William Rappaport: Songwriters Henri Lanz and William Rappaport are associated with the alias as well. They were a writing and producing duo for major artists like Akon and Pitbull under the name "Goodwill & MGI." Tiina Vainikainen: Tiina Vainikainen is a songwriter from Finnland who already worked with Henri Lanz in the past. Monstercat uploads # DROELOE - Jump (feat. Nevve) (June 16, 2017) (Keeley Bumford) # Taska Black - We Would Never Do (feat. Nevve) (February 15, 2018) (Keeley Bumford) # Aero Chord - Shadows (feat. Nevve) (February 27, 2018) (Keeley Bumford) # MYRNE - Another Night (feat. Nevve) (March 13, 2018) (Keeley Bumford) # Taska Black - We Would Never Do (Live Session) (feat. Nevve) (March 27, 2018) (Keeley Bumford) # Grant - The Edge (feat. Nevve) (October 8, 2018) (Keeley Bumford) # Aero Chord - Take Me Home (feat. Nevve) (April 15, 2019) (Lindsay Vinarsky) # Just A Gent - Open Spaces (feat. Nevve) (August 16, 2019) (Keeley Bumford) Off-Monstercat appearances * Jerry Folk & ELOQ - You Know Wave (February 11, 2016) * Hotel Garuda - Smoke Signals Music (March 3, 2016) * B-Sides - Killers On The Loose (July 8, 2016) * Elephante - Catching On (July 13, 2016) * Jayceeoh - Elevate Nation (July 28, 2016) * Jerry Folk - Life Under Water Wave (August 19, 2016) * Elephante - Sirens (September 14, 2016) * Kill Paris - Junkie Electric (November 3, 2016) * Illenium - Fractures Blue (February 6, 2017) * Pluko - Surface Music (March 10, 2017) * QUIX - Riot Call Mak (April 7, 2017) * Syn Cole - Sway Music (April 28, 2017) * BLU J - Light Deadbeats (May 1, 2017) * DubVision - Something Real Armada (July 31, 2017) * Taska Black - Dreaming bitbird (September 26, 2017) * Finding Hope - Paths Blue (October 16, 2017) * Palastic - City Lights (October 27, 2017) * Max Styler - Heroes Mak (November 10, 2017) * DNMO - Hollywod Deadbeats (December 4, 2017) * CHOCO - Dinosaurs Knightvision (December 15, 2017) * Robotaki - Together We're Screwed Casual (January 19, 2018) * DROELOE - Backbone bitbird (January 26, 2018) * Manila Killa - Everyday, Everyday Castle (January 26, 2018) * 3LAU - On My Own Blume (February 2, 2018) * Boombox Cartel - Whisper Decent (March 2, 2018) * StayLoose - Fight Back Mak (April 27, 2018) * UZ - Castle Goods (May 10, 2018) * Elephante - Have It All (May 18, 2018) * Hoang - Don't Say Cordova (May 29, 2018) * Pluko - Need Ya Family Collective (June 8, 2018) * Justice Skolnik - Seventeen Alt:Vision (June 11, 2018) * Elephante - Otherside (June 15, 2018) * Qulinez - Asylum Armada (June 15, 2018) * Fabian Mazur - Edge of Love Mak (June 29, 2018) * William Black - Hallucinate Lowly (July 2, 2018) * SRTW - Lottery Are Diamond (July 13, 2018) * Goldhouse - The Shit Records (July 20, 2018) * DROELOE - Weird Machine bitbird (August 10, 2018) * Madison Mars - Like Fire Spinnin (August 17, 2018) * Fairlane - Wildfire (August 23, 2018) * James Carter - Hands in the Fire Are Diamond (August 31, 2018) * Sikdope - Lost In The Blue (September 14, 2018) * CHOCO - What Goes Up Knightvision (September 28, 2018) * Taska Black - Losing Our Minds bitbird (October 12, 2018) * Tails & Inverness - Skeleton Parametric (October 19, 2018) * Sick Individuals - Symphony Revealed (October 26, 2018) * JayKode & Tascione - Collide Circus (November 9, 2018) * Borgeous - Only Love (November 30, 2018) * Dropgun - Drought Hexagon (December 7, 2018) * Seven Lions, Wooli, & Trivecta - Island Ophelia (January 4, 2019) * Dabin & Inukshuk - Another Day Blue (March 8, 2019) * PLS&TY - Motives (feat. GANZ) (March 14, 2019) * Ferry Corsten - Freefall Flashover (March 22, 2019) * Xtevie - Bakin' (April 5, 2019) * Flux Pavilion - Lion's Cage Circus (May 24, 2019) * Big Gigantic - You're The One Counter (June 18, 2019) * BEAUZ - Count The Hours (feat. Kastilione) Armada (July 26, 2019) * William Black - I'm Fine (August 22, 2019) * Audien - Buzzing (September 5, 2019) * LIZOT - Don't Forget Sony (September 20, 2019) * KSHMR - Do Bad Well DHARMA (October 11, 2019) Category:Bitbird artists Category:Vocalists Category:Nevve discography Category:Moving Castle artists Category:Deadbeats artists Category:PRMD Music artists Category:Dim Mak artists Category:Ophelia artists Category:Quality Goods artists